1916
Events *February: Indiana Jones and Nancy Stratemeyer discover Professor John Thompson's theft of Thomas Edison's plans. * In March: The Joneses visit relatives in New Mexico. Indy and his cousin, Frank go to Mexico. Indy is lost and eventually joins the Villistas and meets Remy Baudouin; Demetrios, at the time known as "Claw", dies during the explosion at his home. *April: Indy and Remy stow away on a steamer from the Mexican port of Veracruz heading for Ireland so they can get to London to join the war; Indy flirts with Maggie Lemass and witnesses the Easter Rebellion **April 5th, Indiana, the Jones' dog, dies of old age. *May: In London Indy enlists in the Belgian Army under the name "Henri Defense" along with Remy. During their stay Remy marries Suzette Chambin and Indy falls in love with Vicky Prentiss. Together he and Vicky visit Miss Seymour in Oxford. *Indy's Belgian company is devastated in Flanders and all their officers die. Indy as corporal is in charge *August: Indy's company joins the French and fight at the Battle of the Somme. After capturing Chateau La Maisonette the Germans counterattack and Indy is taken to a prisoner of war camp disguised as "Pierre Blanc". After an escape attempt, Indy is transferred to Dusterstadt but manages to escape with Charles de Gaulle. **August 19: Henry Jones attends a Philadelphia conference where he is ridiculed by Carruthers and others for his pursuit of the Holy Grail. *September: Indy serves as a courier near Verdun and reunites with Remy. After refusing to deliver orders for a suicide attack against the "Big Bertha", he is demoted back to the trenches. *October: Jacques Levi, a friend of the French Minister of War, manages to bring Indy and Remy in Paris. There Indy has an affair with Mata Hari. *(Between October and December): Jones and Baudouin are transferred to Africa and are promoted to lieutenants. On their way to their unit at Lake Victoria they are lost and end up to "The Old and the Bold" battalion. Jones helps Frederick Selous discover the Phantom Train and afterwards kidnap Colonel Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, who is finally rescued by Margaret Trappe. *December: Jones and Baudouin serve in a battle in German East Africa. Jones' heroics earn him a promotion to captain. The two are then sent in an expedition under Major Boucher across the Belgian Congo to Port-Gentil to retrieve a wayward shipment of arms, and pick up an Ubangi orphan. Deaths *Mexico **Julio Cárdenas **José González **Demetrios *France **Bernard Giscard **Alain Moreau **Jacques **Jean-Luc *Germany **Emile **Yuri **Leonid *December 25: LaFleur Appearances * Spring Break Adventure * Spring Break Adventure *''Race to Danger'' *''South of the Border'' *''Mexico, March 1916'' *''Mid-Atlantic, April 1916'' * Love's Sweet Song *''The Irish Rebellion'' * Love's Sweet Song * Trenches of Hell *''Prisoner of War'' * Trenches of Hell * Demons of Deception *''Verdun, September 1916'' comic *''Field of Death'' *''The Day of Destiny'' *''The Mata Hari Affair'' * Demons of Deception * Phantom Train of Doom * ''Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life *''German East Africa, December 1916'' comic *''Trek of Doom'' *''The River of Death'' Sources *Grail Diary *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' External links * Category:Years